Well This is New part 2: Ipod of Doom
by ScarlettKunai
Summary: It's been less than a week since L surprised everyone by singing Marilyn Manson...now he's been listening to his iPod again...and Light is NOT happy about it. L singing, L sulking, and all that jazz.
1. Japanese Lyrics

**Well This is New Part Two:**

**iPod of Doom**

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I do not own this song, "Alumina" either.**_

**A/N: Okay, so, this first chapter is L-san singing in the original Japanese, the second chapter is the English translation. Other than that, they're the same, okay-kay? Enjoy!!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Japanese:**

Light sat with his arms crossed over his chest as L forced him to slide around the room in his chair as L himself was making his own chair glide over the floors at top speed, the chain taut between them then slackening just before L pushed off from the walls and desks.

Apparently it was just another of those weird things that helped the man think. Light didn't suppose it would have been so bad if Misa and Matsuda hadn't been cheering the two on and pretending it was a competition. How they had come to that conclusion, Light had no idea. It was rather obvious that he was being dragged by a metal cuff…and that he wasn't enjoying it.

And once again, L was listening to his iPod and humming. Mentally, Light groaned. It hadn't even been a full week since L had stunned them all by singing—and then practically _forcing_ Light to join in. It was _not _something that had made Light very happy, and it was _not_ an experience Light cared to repeat anytime soon. At all, actually.

"Ryuzaki," Light growled, "are you going to stop this anytime soon? Don't you have a better way to help you think? Like sugar?"

L glanced over at Light with his dark eyes widened innocently. He had an entire box of Miji Beat in one hand and a bag of Gummibears in the other. Light sighed. He didn't know how he could have missed it. The man even had a bottle of soda next to him.

Misa giggled.

"Raito-kun is silly," she said, kissing his cheek. Light rolled his eyes, sighing as L pushed off from the wall again; Light's arm jerked away from the socket as the chain between him and the detective tightened and he was pulled across the room.

L began to hum again. It sounded familiar. Then again, Light reasoned, L had taken to humming in his sleep lately. It was more than likely that Light had heard him singing this song then. Unfortunately, as well as L sang, it kept Light up at night. He glanced over at Misa. She wasn't humming along. That was good. It meant she didn't know the song. At least he wouldn't have to deal with _that_ again. Hopefully Matsuda wouldn't know the song either… But Ryuku might…that woldn't be the best situation. The others might be able to see Remu, but only he and Misa could see and hear Ryuku. That would be a bit hard to explain if Misa suddenly forgot…

"Nagareru toki no naka matataku setsunateki kirameki wo…"

Light groaned. L was singing. One of these days he was going to get a voice recorder and use it for some quality, good old-fashioned blackmail.

"Kono yo no kioku ni kizamu tame," L continued, gliding across the room again. Light tugged restlessly at the metal band around his wrist that made him follow.

"Darenimo mirenai yume wo mite iranai mono wa subete suteta. Yuzurenai omoi kono mune ni yadoshite!"

Matsuda watched L with a mixed expression of awe and confusion. Light shook his head. Misa was laying on the couch upsidedown with her feet in the air and humming along. So much for her not knowing the song.

Light glanced around as he went sailing across the room after L again, who had at least slowed down—though it was more to match the tempo of the song, not out of boredom, although the detective had also started spinning.

"Ryuzaki—" Light started, but L wasn't done.

"Mada riaru to idearu no hazama ni ite gisei no kase ni ashi wo toraretemo," L began before Light tried again.

"Ryuzaki—"

" Afureru shoudou osaekirenai tsuyoku motomeru kokoro ga aru kara…"

Light sighed. It seemed L was still into it. And no one else seemed to be around, strangely. It was rare that L was so un-surrounded by people. Light shook his head—usually Aizawa and his father never left the room he and L were in. They even followed Light and Ryuzaki around throughout the building. Even more amazing was that Watari was nowhere to be found. Light glance towards the monitors. Nothing.

Light was ripped from his thoughts by a sudden silence. He sighed in relief, assuming that L had gone silent and finally had another idea towards the Kira Case. Even if L was depressed and upset that Light wasn't Kira—which ticked Light off to no end—any idea was an improvement from this depressed, bored, and _singing_ L. Because Light, as himself and as Kira, honestly felt that he could take little more. Just as he was about to relax and suggest to L that they go back to the computers, however…

"'Itsuwari,' 'Osore,' 'Kyoshoku,' 'Urei,' samazama na negateibu ni

Torawareru hodo yowaku wa nai!" L sang. He stopped spinning clockwise and began to spin counterclockwise, jerking Light's arm out of the socket as he went.

"Yozora wo tsukisasu biru no mure hoshi nado mienai sora miage," L sang on. "'Mayoi wa nai ka' to jibun ni toikakeru. Kono machijyuu afureru mono ni mamire utsutsu wo nukasu you na koto wa nai asu—"

"L!" Light growled as the detective suddenly jumped out of his chair, singing despite a mouthful of Meji Beat and gummy candy, "You are wrenching my arm from it's socket!"

"Sorry," L said casually before going on, "E to tsunagaru michi no hate de kono te ni tsukamu mono wo mitai kara."

Light scowled, which made Misa giggle.

"Raito-kun looks so cute!" she said.

"Misa, be quiet!" Light muttered bitterly.

"But you are!" Misa said. "You're so cute when you pout and sulk!"

"I'm not sulking!" Light insisted, crossing his arms. Misa just giggled harder.

Matsuda seemed to have spaced out.

"Mabuta wo toji ishiki no umi ni ukande," L sighed. "Omoi egaku risou wo te ni suru sono toki wo."

Light glared at the detective. It was his fault that his girlfriend thought he was cute—wait, no, she had already thought that. And it wasn't a bad thing. The bad thing was that L was singing instead of being his usual weird self and telling people that he didn't care what they said or called him because he was still going to take their cake!

And to think, just a few days ago Light would have given anything for L to have a slight change in personality! But now L was singing and no one else was in the room with him and Light but the two people who would be singing along with him if they just knew the words! Light had never been one for self-pity, but this was just too much! He suddenly found himself wishing very much that he could just curl up beneath a blanket and then wake up so that none of this had ever happened. So that he had never met L, never met Misa—although the sex really wasn't a bad thing. Not that they would do that anymore, now that they were surrounded by people and cameras. The one place they could go where no cameras could see wasn't really much…just a closet. And it was too uncomfortable to do much more than kiss and write a few names in the Death Note.

"Kagiri aru 'sei' wo kono yo ni uke kare yuku dake wa oroka ni hitoshii; Hoka no daremo ga mochienai mono 'jibunjishin' to iu na no kesshou e."

Light watched as L pulled the chain from around his neck that held the key to the handcuffs out of his shirt. He continued to sing as he rolled towards Light on his computer chair and motioned for Light to let him unlock the metal bonds.

"Kireigoto wo tsuki tousu koto itsuka makoto e kawaru

Kantakuna ni shinji tsudzuketai It's just my faith. The absolute truth," the detective sang softly as Light rubbed his wrist lightly. Misa sat in his lap; Light made no move to stop her, instead he pushed his feet lightly against the floor to move himself back to the computers. He decided to pick up where he left off with the online classes he had convinced L that he would be able to take while still "working" on the Kira Case.

L heaved another deep, deep sigh.

"Nagareru toki no naka," he murmured, "matataku setsunateki kirameki wo kono yo no kioku ni kizamu tame."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Hey all. Yeah, it's been a while since I wrote a fic for anything other than **_**Naruto.**__

_**So, I've been in a lot of pain lately, but at least the doctors have figured out what it is. I'm just relieved it's not a tumor like it could have been. It's actually minor compared to what it could have been…Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this. I'll try to have another chapter up for my **_**Naruto**_** fic **_**Crimson Shuriken**_** as soon as I can, but no promises. It's really hard to concentrate and especially to sit in on position typing for too long. So, later. Oh, and the English translation is chapter two.**_

_**-Fangirl**_


	2. English Lyrics

**Well This is New Part Two:**

**iPod of Doom**

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I do not own this song, "Alumina" either.**_

**A/N: Okay, so, this is the translation from the first chapter. Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**English:**

Light sat with his arms crossed over his chest as L forced him to slide around the room in his chair as L himself was making his own chair glide over the floors at top speed, the chain taut between them then slackening just before L pushed off from the walls and desks.

Apparently it was just another of those weird things that helped the man think. Light didn't suppose it would have been so bad if Misa and Matsuda hadn't been cheering the two on and pretending it was a competition. How they had come to that conclusion, Light had no idea. It was rather obvious that he was being dragged by a metal cuff…and that he wasn't enjoying it.

And once again, L was listening to his iPod and humming. Mentally, Light groaned. It hadn't even been a full week since L had stunned them all by singing—and then practically _forcing_ Light to join in. It was _not _something that had made Light very happy, and it was _not_ an experience Light cared to repeat anytime soon. At all, actually.

"Ryuzaki," Light growled, "are you going to stop this anytime soon? Don't you have a better way to help you think? Like sugar?"

L glanced over at Light with his dark eyes widened innocently. He had an entire box of Miji Beat in one hand and a bag of Gummibears in the other. Light sighed. He didn't know how he could have missed it. The man even had a bottle of soda next to him.

Misa giggled.

"Raito-kun is silly," she said, kissing his cheek. Light rolled his eyes, sighing as L pushed off from the wall again; Light's arm jerked away from the socket as the chain between him and the detective tightened and he was pulled across the room.

L began to hum again. It sounded familiar. Then again, Light reasoned, L had taken to humming in his sleep lately. It was more than likely that Light had heard him singing this song then. Unfortunately, as well as L sang, it kept Light up at night. He glanced over at Misa. She wasn't humming along. That was good. It meant she didn't know the song. At least he wouldn't have to deal with _that_ again. Hopefully Matsuda wouldn't know the song either… But Ryuku might…that woldn't be the best situation. The others might be able to see Remu, but only he and Misa could see and hear Ryuku. That would be a bit hard to explain if Misa suddenly forgot…

"In the flowing time a momentary sparkle twinkles…"

Light groaned. L was singing. One of these days he was going to get a voice recorder and use it for some quality, good old-fashioned blackmail.

"I keep walking to engrave the world's memories, a believer," L continued, gliding across the room again. Light tugged restlessly at the metal band around his wrist that made him follow.

"I had a dream no one else had, I threw everything away I didn't need. I can't surrender the feelings I have!"

Matsuda watched L with a mixed expression of awe and confusion. Light shook his head. Misa was laying on the couch upsidedown with her feet in the air and humming along. So much for her not knowing the song.

Light glanced around as he went sailing across the room after L again, who had at least slowed down—though it was more to match the tempo of the song, not out of boredom, although the detective had also started spinning.

"Ryuzaki—" Light started, but L wasn't done.

"Even if I'm still between the real and ideal, and my feet have fallen victim to shackles," L began before Light tried again.

"Ryuzaki—"

"These overflowing impulses cannot be suppressed because my heart still strongly yearns."

Light sighed. It seemed L was still into it. And no one else seemed to be around, strangely. It was rare that L was so un-surrounded by people. Light shook his head—usually Aizawa and his father never left the room he and L were in. They even followed Light and Ryuzaki around throughout the building. Even more amazing was that Watari was nowhere to be found. Light glance towards the monitors. Nothing.

Light was ripped from his thoughts by a sudden silence. He sighed in relief, assuming that L had gone silent and finally had another idea towards the Kira Case. Even if L was depressed and upset that Light wasn't Kira—which ticked Light off to no end—any idea was an improvement from this depressed, bored, and _singing_ L. Because Light, as himself and as Kira, honestly felt that he could take little more. Just as he was about to relax and suggest to L that they go back to the computers, however…

"'Lies,' 'Fear,' 'Vanity,' 'Grief,' I'm not so weak as to be seized by such negativity, I'm a trickster that doesn't know solitude!" L sang. He stopped spinning clockwise and began to spin counterclockwise, jerking Light's arm out of the socket as he went.

I look up at the buildings that pierce the night sky, the stars and such in space invisible," L sang on. "'Will I be lost?' I wonder. The whole town overflowing with tainted people, I won't be lured by such things because—"

ni mamire utsutsu wo nukasu you na koto wa nai—"

"L!" Light growled as the detective suddenly jumped out of his chair, singing despite a mouthful of Meji Beat and gummy candy, "You are wrenching my arm from it's socket!"

"Gomen na sai," L said casually before going on, "I want to see something grab my hand at the end of the road connected to tomorrow."

Light scowled, which made Misa giggle.

"Raito-kun looks so cute!" she said.

"Misa, be quiet!" Light muttered bitterly.

"But you are!" Misa said. "You're so cute when you pout and sulk!"

"I'm not sulking!" Light insisted, crossing his arms. Misa just giggled harder.

Matsuda seemed to have spaced out.

"My eyes close and I surface in a sea of conciousness," L sighed. "That's when I obtain the ideals I've pictured."

Light glared at the detective. It was his fault that his girlfriend thought he was cute—wait, no, she had already thought that. And it wasn't a bad thing. The bad thing was that L was singing instead of being his usual weird self and telling people that he didn't care what they said or called him because he was still going to take their cake!

And to think, just a few days ago Light would have given anything for L to have a slight change in personality! But now L was singing and no one else was in the room with him and Light but the two people who would be singing along with him if they just knew the words! Light had never been one for self-pity, but this was just too much! He suddenly found himself wishing very much that he could just curl up beneath a blanket and then wake up so that none of this had ever happened. So that he had never met L, never met Misa—although the sex really wasn't a bad thing. Not that they would do that anymore, now that they were surrounded by people and cameras. The one place they could go where no cameras could see wasn't really much…just a closet. And it was too uncomfortable to do much more than kiss and write a few names in the Death Note.

"Merely receiving life in the world and withering away is just as stupid as dying; I must obtain what no one else can, the crystal called 'oneself.'"

Light watched as L pulled the chain from around his neck that held the key to the handcuffs out of his shirt. He continued to sing as he rolled towards Light on his computer chair and motioned for Light to let him unlock the metal bonds.

"Piercing through simplicity will one day change to the truth I want to continue believing in it. It's just my faith, the absolute truth," the detective sang softly as Light rubbed his wrist lightly. Misa sat in his lap; Light made no move to stop her, instead he pushed his feet lightly against the floor to move himself back to the computers. He decided to pick up where he left off with the online classes he had convinced L that he would be able to take while still "working" on the Kira Case.

L heaved another deep, deep sigh.

"In the flowing time," he murmured, "a momentary sparkle twinkles. I keep walking to engrave the world's memories, a believer."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Hey all. I hope you enjoyed. Review! And I'll try to have a new chapter for my **_**Naruto **_**fic, **_**Crimson Shuriken**_**, up as soon as I can.**_

_**-Fangirl **_


End file.
